


Old married couple

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tony Stark bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, POV Clint Barton, POV Outsider, everyone is happy, oblivious fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: One of these days Clint will have to do something drastic, like stage an intervention, today he just watches the fools at their breakfast ritual.





	Old married couple

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark bingo square: old married couple. 
> 
> It isn't beta-ed, so if you spot any glaring mistakes please let me know!

Clint absentmindedly threw his chocolate covered cereal in the air to catch it with his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he waited for the morning show to start. Behind the counter was Steve, cutting fruit and humming under his breath. It would begin any minute now.  
  
Clint was halfway through his breakfast and Steve had started stirring a batter when out of nowhere he reached for the coffee maker to turn it on to preheat. Clint leaned back in his chair and yes, if he dialed up his aids he heard the tell tale shuffle of a just woken genius.  
  
Tony waddled in, and Clint noticed the fond smile on Steve's face as he took a step to the right to make way for Tony to get a mug. Tony leaned his whole front against Steve's back as he put it under the coffee maker and Steve reached out to turn the thing on. Tony kept leaning against Steve while he stirred the batter and the coffee dripped.  
  
When the coffee was done Tony extracted himself from Steve to pick up his cup and leaned back against the counter, sipping with his eyes closed, but moving first to the left so Steve could fetch a frying pan, and then to the right so Steve could get a spatula.  
  
At the exact moment the first pancake was ready Tony put down his cup, got a plate from behind him and held it out for Steve to slide the pancake onto. Steve poured fresh batter in the pan, nudged Tony with an elbow and circled the pan to even out the batter, while Tony picked another mug and put it under the coffeemaker, punching in some complicated order. He stepped to the side when the next pancake was ready to be flipped and put the mug on the breakfast bar when Bucky came strolling in, freshly showered with a towel still around his head. He took the mug mid stride and pulled a pan from the cupboard, holding out his free hand without looking for Tony to put bacon in it, and again for a spatula.  
  
Clint watched it all, bemused. They moved around each other like the gears in an intricate piece of machinery. Plating up when the pancakes and bacon were done was an even more complicated dance with plates continuously switching hands until all three were sitting behind their preferred mix of breakfast foods.

It wasn't just this breakfast ritual. These men needed each other, were wacked out of sync if one was away. Steve and Tony would fall back into bickering if Bucky wasn't there to call them out. Steve and Bucky moved awkwardly around each other without Tony to pull them out of their shell. Tony and Bucky didn't even see each other as they didn't come to the common area when Steve was away. 

  
"You're just like an old married couple, or triplet, or whatever, you know that, right?" Clint said after he'd taken his final sip of coffee.  
  
Three sets of eyes looked at him like scared baby deer, like they got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, but then they rolled their eyes simultaneously and shook their heads. It would've been freaky if it wasn't so frustrating, this obvious utter clueless pining they had going.  
  
With an exasperated sigh he put his bowl in the sink, made himself another coffee and left. Looked like Nat would win the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Come give me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
